Needs: Rukia
by Spicenee
Summary: Rukia is under the effects of the "lust liquid" Kisuke created. The only thing that is on her mind is that red pineapple. 4th story in the Needs series. Lemony goodness.


I'm back!!!! And with the 4th story in the **Needs **series. For those who have read any of the other stories or just interested at how and why Rukia is acting the way she is then I suggest you read the 1st story in the series, **Needs: Yoruichi. **The second chapter will tell you. And will your at it read **Needs: Rangiku **and **Needs: Nemu.** I also want to apologize to the ones that have been following the series and were waiting for Nanao's story, I couldn't get this story out of my mind.

Remember the girls in this series is under Kisuke's "lust liquid" which makes them dirty, horny, naughty, seductive and whatever other adjectives that you could think of. And I think Rukia is all of the above and probably more.

I had fun writing this one. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy the lemony goodness.

**Disclamer: I do not own Bleach. Like everyone else, I wish I did.**

* * *

**Needs: Rukia**

"Matsumoto-san, where are you going?"

Rangiku turned to her smiling. "Don't worry Kuchiki-san. I'm just going to get us some more sake. It looks like we ran out." She slowly turn back around and walked out the room, trying not to fall while she walked.

"Kurotsuchi-san left already?"

Nanao nodded. "She said that she needed to get back to the 12th division offices before Captain Kurotsuchi got angry with her."

"Oh…" Rukia looked to see who else was still at the party. Orihime went back home when Yoruichi left. She didn't see Captain Soi Fon or Captain Unohana. Nanao and Isane were the only ones left. "Where did Captain Soi Fon and Captain Unohana go?"

"I don't know. Captain Soi Fon left after Yoruichi did. And Captain Unohana was called away." said Nanao.

"You really haven't been paying attention, have you?" said Isane.

"Well when your drinking with Matsumoto-san you tend to forget about things around you." She joked.

They laughed. Rukia wasn't completely lying about that fact. She was so busy talking to Rangiku that she didn't even notice when everyone started leaving. She hadn't drank as much as Rangiku had. She only had a few because Rangiku keep drinking it all.

"I couldn't help but hearing you two talk about Vice-Captain Abarai and Ichimaru Gin." Insane looked at Rukia with curiosity.

"Poor Matsumoto-san. I really feel for her. She's in love with Ichimaru and look at what he did to her." Nanao rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin in her hand.

"Well it wasn't Ichimaru's fault. He was under the control of Aizen. He didn't know what he was doing. Because if he did I don't think that he would have left her." said Insane.

Rukia nodded. "That's exactly what I told her. He practically risked his life to save hers' during the battle."

Insane sighed. "I wish man would risk his life to save mine."

"Don't worry you'll find someone." Rukia placed her hand on top of hers and smiled.

"Like you Kuchiki-san? You have Abarai-kun."

Rukia looked down at the table, a shade of pink appeared on her cheeks. "Uh…yeah… he would do that….wouldn't he?"

"Of course he would. Everyone can tell that he really loves you."

"You really think so?"

"Huh uh." Insane nodded.

'If he loves me so much, why doesn't he show it?'

Ever since she first met Renji they were inseparable. They lived together with all the other homeless runts. They watched the friends they grew up with all pass away. They both entered the Shinigami Academy. They were inseparable up until the day she was adopted by the Kuchiki family. He had let her go. He didn't do anything to stop her from going. All she wanted to do was to stay with him. She cried for days because of that. Even though she had been adopted he was always there for her when she needed him. No questions asked. No hesitation. He risked his life countless of times for her. But never once had he shown her anything that might say that he had some feeling for her.

She tried to shake thoughts of him out of her head. Think of him was making her want him. Heat was rising from between her legs.

'Why am I feeling like this? Damn it, I have to stop thinking of that jerk.'

"Is there anything wrong Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia turned to see Nanao looking at her with concern.

"I think I might have drank too much." She lied. She put her hand up to her temple and closed her eyes as to seem like she was having a headache. "I think I'll get going."

"Do you need me to get you some medicine?" Insane rose from her seat.

Rukia waved her hand. "No, no. Please. I think I just have to lay down a bit. If Matsumoto-san comes back, tell her I'm sorry I wasn't feeling good."

"Okay then, hope you feel better Kuchiki-san." Insane waved at her.

"Bye, Kuchiki-san. Thanks for coming." said Nanao.

Rukia wave goodbye to them both as she walked out of the room. She walked out into the cool night air. The cool breeze really helped cool that burning sensation between her legs. She decided to go home to the Kuchiki manor. There she can think to herself.

* * *

Rukia walk down the bare hallways of the Kuchiki manor, careful not to make any noise as to wake her brother Byakuya. The only light that she had to guide her was the one radiating from the library. She stopped in front of the door. She could hear her brother talking on the other side. He wasn't alone, someone was with him. She knew who that reiastu belonged to.

'Why is she here at this time at night?'

Knowing that Byakuya and his guest could sense her reiastu she quickly and quietly tip-toed away.

After making a couple of turns around corners she was in her room. She went to her futon, picked up Chappy and laid down on the futon. She sighed as she stared at the ceiling. As much as she tried not to, all see could think of was that red-headed dumb ass. That caused the burning sensation to return. This time it was stronger than before. She squeezed her inner walls and started rubbing her thighs together causing a friction that helped her satisfy, at least a little, the burning sensation.

"Mmm, Renji."

Rukia stopped and sat up. There was no way she was going to do **_that_. **

She decided to walk out to her patio hoping that would help her "cool off". The cool breeze helped subside the feeling before, it could probably help again. Rukia sat on the step of the patio and looked up at the night sky. The breeze felt good on her skin but unfortunately it didn't help her with her problem.

"There's no way he likes me." She sighed as she placed her chin in her hands. "If he does, he sure has a hell of a way that he shows it." She raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Well maybe I should make him show it."

* * *

Rukia didn't remember exactly when she had left the manor to come to the 6th division offices. But there she was, standing right in front of it. The last thing she remembered was how she started laughing when she thought of ways to make Renji show his love. The only thing she could think of right now is how much she wanted him. No, she **_needed_** him.

She closed her eyes and sensed his reiastu coming from inside the building. A smirk appeared on her face as she entered the building. No one seemed to be around. She walked straight to his office. Stopping in front of the door, she knocked.

"I'm busy. Go away."

She knocked again.

"I said go away." He yelled.

Rukia smirked and loosened her top so that her left shoulder is exposed. She quietly opened the door and leaned on the door sill.

He jumped up for his chair slamming his fist on the top of the table. "I SAID GO-" He looked to see who was at the doorway. "Rukia! Hey, come in. Sorry about that."

"What are you doing Renji?" She walk in slowly.

"Paperwork that your brother so kindly left me." He said sarcastically as he shuffled the papers around. "He wants me to have it done by tomorrow." He snarled.

"So your busy." Rukia pouted as she place her elbow on the table and chin in hand. She made sure the her chest was visible enough for him to get a clear view.

"Yeah. Sorry. But you could stay if you want."

"Alright I'll stay." She smiled.

He didn't look at her which annoyed her. She checked to see if she enough cleavage showing. Which she did. All she needed to do was get his attention, somehow.

"So Renji…"

"Yeah." His eyes still on the paperwork.

"Don't you want to take a little break?" She flashed him a seductive smile and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Sorry Rukia I can't."

"Come on, just a little break."

"I can't."

She pushed herself off the desk angered that he wasn't paying any attention to her. She started to walk to the couch.

"Fine I'm just going to sit here and…" She looked around. "…read this." She picked up a book that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Uh huh." He barely heard what she had said.

She angrily plopped down on the couch. She didn't even open the book. She just sat there with the book in her lap, staring at him. She huffed loudly but Renji didn't even flinch, his nose was deep into the paperwork.

Rukia wondered how she could get Renji's attention. Then she remember something that would surely piss him off but it would get his attention.

"Hey Red Pineapple." She smirked knowing that he was going to yell at her any minute now. But she got no response.

"Red Pineapple." She said louder with a more firm tone.

"Uh huh. Sounds great."

The smirk disappeared, her eyebrows furrowed and her eye started to twitch. 'What the hell do I need to do to get this dumb ass's attention? If he didn't respond to Red Pineapple then what will he respond to?'

An idea popped into her head. She got up from the couch and walked to Renji. She ran her index finger along the desk as she walked around it to the back of Renji. Renji hadn't noticed Rukia behind him until her hands were on his shoulders.

"Rukia what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to relieve some of your tension with this massage." She said in his ear.

Renji took her hands off his shoulders. "Look you don't have to do that. I'm fine."

"Aw, but you look so tense Renji." She placed her hands on his shoulders again.

"Look, I'm fine." He shrugged and moved his shoulders away from her hands.

Rukia raised her eyebrow and huffed. She glared at the back of Renji's red hair thinking of what could be her next move. If being flirty and playful was not getting his attention she would have to be a little bolder. Rukia walked around Renji and sat on the stack of papers on top of the desk.

"Rukia! What the hell?!"

Rukia flashed him a playful smile. "Come on Renji. Let's have some fun."

"No, no fun." He protested. "I've already told you I'm too busy to have fun right now."

"Aw. Come on." Rukia gently placed her foot on his member and slowly started rubbing it up and down making him practically jump back. "You know you want to."

"RUKIA! What are you doing?" His voice spiked as Rukia kept moving her foot.

"I'm trying to have some fun." Rukia looked straight into his eyes and smirked.

Renji gulped. "What kind of fun?"

Rukia leaned in so that they were face to face. "The kind that you've always wanted to have with me."

"Which was that again?"

A seductive smile appeared on Rukia's face as she slightly picked up her pace. "Can't you tell?"

Renji groaned. "Rukia you need to stop this. I have a lot to do."

"Do it later."

He knew that if she didn't stop doing what she was doing he might do something that he might regret later. But by the looks of it she wouldn't mind. "If you don't stop, I might not be able to control myself."

"So."

"There's no turning back."

Rukia hopped down from the desk. She stood in between Renji's legs. "Does it look like I care?"

"But what about your brother. He'll kill me."

Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck with her face close to his. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Renji couldn't believe what was going on. He never thought in his wildest dreams that Rukia would be so bold to make the first move. He always pictured himself scooping her of her feet and confessing his love for her. But here he was, sitting in his chair with Rukia in front of him, in between his legs, arms wrapped around his neck, tracing her lips over his, licking them a couple of times. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her. He didn't want for to have the privilege of kissing him first, **_he_ **wanted that privilege, he wanted to kiss her first.

He wrapped one arm around her little frame and the other around the back of her head and pulled her into a deep passionate open-mouth kiss. This caught her by surprise making her squeak a little. Wanting more of her, he pulled her in closer and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Her hand cling the fabric of his shihakushō as she fought back with her tongue. Finally the lack of air made them break apart.

Keeping his eyes shut, Renji rested his forehead on hers, panting. Inhaling that wonderful scent of lavender that she always seem to smell like.

"I knew that would get your attention." Rukia traced her fingers around the hem of his shihakushō top. She licked his lips. "Now let's have some fun."

She crushed her lips to his, taking him by surprise. She pulled her lips away from his to see if he would follow. Not wanting her to get away from him, he cupped the back of her head and pulled her in.

"Renji…" was the only thing that she was able to say.

She bit his lower lip softly and slowly pulled away letting go of his lip. A wicked smile appeared on her face.

Renji raised his eyebrows. He had a feeling that she had something up her sleeve.

"Bakudō 4: Crawling Rope."

A white rope appeared and tied Renji's arms to the chair's arm rests.

"Rukia!" Renji tried to move his arms out of the restraints. "Why did you tie me up?"

"I told you. I wanted to have some fun."

"Tying me up is fun?"

Rukia loosened his top revealing his tattooed chest. She ran her fingers over each tattoo on his chest. "Uh huh."

"For who?"

"For both of us."

"How…" He couldn't finish his sentence, Rukia had silenced him with her lips.

"Mmm, now lets see what was so important that you were completely ignoring me." She sat on his lap making sure that she was exactly over his manhood. She shuffled through the papers on his desk, skimming through them.

"Rukia please un-" Renji rolled his eyes behind his head moaning.

Rukia started to move her hips back and forth causing friction on his manhood. She knew that for now she could do whatever she wanted to him and he couldn't do anything about it.

"New recruits. Practice runs results. Officers reports. That's why you were so busy?" She stopped her hips and looked at him over her shoulder. Locking eyes with him, she gave him a seductive look and started moving her hips again. "Maybe I should do something to make you forget all about them."

She started moving her hips faster causing a greater friction on his manhood. She felt him growing below her. She smiled to herself knowing that he was almost ready for her. Rukia slid down to the floor and turned to face him. She ran her hands up his thighs and reached into his pants. She grabbed his tip and started to gently rub it making him moan. Before Renji was able to realize what was going to happen next, his pants were already off and Rukia had him already in her hands.

Renji looked down to see Rukia looking straight at him, sucking on his tip. Seeing her like that made him almost explode right then and there. She ran her tongue around him making sure to focus on the tip. This caused him to flinch. Keeping his tip in her mouth, she moved her hand up and down his shaft. Renji let out a loud moan when felt Rukia move him in and out of her mouth. Rukia ran her tongue down his shaft to his balls, encircling them then sucking on each one of them.

"Have you forgotten them yet?" She looked up at him and smiled.

Renji only grunted his response.

"I'll take that as a no."

She engulfed his member again this time with a quicker speed than before. Her hands matched the speed that her head was setting. The sensation of her hands, tongue and lips running up and down his shaft was driving him crazy. He knew that if she continued at the speed it wouldn't take him long for him to reach his climax.

"Rukia…" he groaned, "…I'm about to…"

Rukia stopped. "Oh no. We can't have that happen right now. Not yet." She stood up and kissed him. "I want us to get there together."

Renji raised his eyebrow. "Together?"

Rukia nodded. "Together."

She backed away from him, untying her top. She slowly revealed one shoulder then the other, letting her top fall under the desk. She turned her back to him, and pulled down her pants slowly making sure that he had a clear view of her backside. She turned to him, biting her lower lip she moved to him. Renji couldn't believe his eyes, Rukia was in front of him bare ass naked walking towards him.

Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She brushed her lips over his.

"Now lets try and get there…together."

Rukia raised her leg and tried to wrap it around the chair only to be stopped by the arm rest. She scrunched up her face.

"Looks like your gonna need to untie me." teased Renji.

"Nope this is just fine. All I need to do is try a different position."

She turned her back to him. Looking over her shoulder, she slowly slid him in her. A moan escaped both there lips as she started to move him in and out of her. Rukia grabbed the edge of the desk for support as she picked up her speed. All Renji could do was watch her small form move up and down as she moaned his name. He was starting to wish that he was better with kidō so that way he would be able to undo the simple spell. He wanted to run his hands all over her body. **_He_** wanted to be the one in control, not her.

Rukia leaned back on his chest, wrapping her arm around his neck. Her free hand kneaded her breast. She blissfully looked up at him. He lowered his head to kiss her.

"Renji…."

She slightly picked up her speed as her hand left her breast and found its way down to her clitoris. Renji kissed down her cheek, to her jaw line, up to her ear.

"Why not untie me. I can help with that." He whispered in her ear.

"Not a chance."

She squeezed her pelvic muscles around him as she increased her speed. The feeling of Rukia's walls squeezing around him was driving him closer to his climax. Renji dug his nails into the arm rest, tilted his head back and let out a loud moan.

"Rukia…I'm…about to…"

"Me…too…"

With a few final thrusts, they both erupted at the same time, filling the room with their voices. Rukia laid her folded arms and head on the edge of the desk, while the rest of her body quivered. They both stayed that way panting as they tried to catch their breathe.

Finally, Rukia stood up and wiped the desk clean of the stack of papers causing them to fly around the room. Leaning back on her forearms, she situated herself on top of the desk.

Renji smirked at her. "Your in trouble now."

Rukia bit the bottom of her lip. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Let me show you."

Rukia un-did the kido freeing Renji from the chair. Without any hesitation, Renji was already hovering over Rukia. He caressed her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in. He captured her lips in an open mouth kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Rukia moaned into his mouth when Renji's hand found her breast. A louder moan escaped Rukia's mouth as Renji flicked her erect nipple.

He left her lips, smirking mischievously.

"Now its my turn to have some fun."

* * *

May, may. It seems that Renji is going to have fun now that he is free.

Hm, I wonder who Byakuya could have been talking to in the library? You may or may not find that out in the series.

**Needs: Nanao **will definately be that next one. Hopefully it won't take me too long.

Please, please, please. Review, review, review. I want to see if you like the series so far.


End file.
